Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again
by DemonicAngel38
Summary: A song-fic featuring my OC Maya Barton and her traumatic childhood memory.


**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

**Hi! This is my first song-fic so please take pity on me. I don't own the song or any of the following lyrics even though I wish I did. All rights go to whoever wrote this absolutely amazing song.**

_You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and father_

Once a day every month, I go to the cemetery to see my parents. I loved them so much. I wear the same dress my mother wore to my grandmother's funeral.

As I walked through the grass, I think of them once more, my mother pushing me in a swing, while my father was chasing Clint around with a water gun.

My mother was very beautiful. She had long straight red hair with piercing green eyes, which gave the best death glare. However, my father was just as handsome and good at giving glares as she was. Clint obviously got his traits from him. He had short blondish-brown hair and eyes like the ocean. When I was little he told me ships sail across his eyes to a land of hope and dreams.

_Then my world was shattered_

I remember the day so clearly. I was only 9 years old and Clint was 15. Our parents went to go do some debriefing for their mission that they recently went on.

Clint was chasing me around the yard when he saw the police car pull up. He told me to stay where I was and he went to go talk to the officer.

I waited for about 5 minutes before he came up to me and kneeled down.

"Maya" he said his voice shaking and tears threatening to pour out of his eyes.

"Mom and Dad were driving and they ran into some trouble. They died sweetheart. I'm so sorry." For a second I just stared at him and then I broke down into tears, shaking my head, not being able to take in the realization that they were gone.

_Wishing you somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

I wish they were here with me right now. Wrapping their arms around me, telling me it's going to be ok.

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here_

Every night I go to sleep dreaming of them, us. Running through fields, helping me with my homework, grounding Clint….. and all the good things. And when I wake up hoping that they would be there next to me.

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

My mother used to sing to me every night, her voice so melodic and beautiful. And when I lay me head down I swear I can hear her voice, but knowing I will never again

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could_

My parents had such high hopes. They wanted us to follow their footsteps, so they trained us. My brother in archery, and I in knife throwing and sword fighting.

Clint went on and joined SHEILD two days after they died and Phil took us in. But, I never could.

_Passing bells and sculpted angels_

_Cold and monumental_

Then like fate, my parents' grave stood there before me. And suddenly bells rung signaling it was noon. I looked up seeing a crying angel, a weeping angel above my parent's grave.

A shiver ran through me and I pulled my jacket tighter onto me.

_Seem for you the wrong companions_

They worked with very dangerous people, mom and dad. Somehow I knew that fateful day would come.

The Police said it was an accident, but Clint and I knew it wasn't.

_You were warm and gentle_

Mom and Dad were always there for us, hugging us when needed and giving us support. They never let us down, not once.

_Too many years fighting back tears_

Clint and I never talk about it and I rarely cry. He doesn't even visit their grave anymore.

_Why can't the past just die?_

Every day something happens that reminds me of their death. A car crash on the news, seeing Clint coming home from SHEILD assignments, Police cars driving through the bustling streets…..

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say goodbye_

A placed roses on each of their graves and blew both graves a kiss, wishing I could of said goodbye before they died. I lifted my dress as I kneeled down next to their graves.

_Try to forgive_

_Teach me to live_

_Give me the strength to try_

I never forgave myself for not being there with them. Every day I wish that I could've done something, anything, to help them.

"Please" I whisper to them "Give me the strength to try"

And at that moment, they gave me it.

_No more memories_

I looked up at my parent's grave realizing why Clint never visits it. The memories. They're too painful.

_No more silent tears_

It's time to move on I thought as I stood up. No more silent tears when no one's looking.

_No more gazing upon the wasted years_

No more wishing I could've done something. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and typed in the number I've been avoiding for 9 years.

_Help me say goodbye_

"Hello." The man says

"Director Fury, its Maya Barton. I'm ready to join SHEILD."

"About time Barton. Welcome to SHEILD." Fury replies with slight frustration.

_Help me say goodbye_

I hang up the phone and turn to my parent's grave for the last and final time.

"Goodbye"

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry I haven't updated Whovengers in a while, I've been having some issues. But, I PROMISE there will be a new chapter up soon! Bye!**


End file.
